


Pandemics & Peach Drinks

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coronavirus Quarantine, F/M, a touch of steamy, fic request, with a side of strip poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: And thank god for pandemics and peach drinks...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Pandemics & Peach Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> 65\. “Help me find my shirt” “You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to.”  
> 57\. “Sleep is for the weak!”  
> 50\. “I’m not that drunk!”  
> 49\. “Stop being so attractive!”  
> 40\. “We are not friends!”  
> 39\. “Well this is awkward.”  
> 6\. “I love you.”
> 
> I took several (4 I think) requests and made them one because it worked (& I didn’t want to write 4 separate fics 😬)
> 
> I don’t play poker- don’t yell at me if it’s not accurate 😂

Ellie stood in the middle of Kasie’s lab dumbfounded with her new possession. The perplexed look on her face matched that of Jimmy’s and McGee’s, Nick in the other hand looked seriously offended.

Opening and closing his mouth several times before his words finally got it together, “Wait- what the hell, Kasie? Why don’t I get one??” His eyes darted around the heavy cylindrical pitcher of bright peach-colored liquid in Ellie, Jimmy, and McGee’s hands.

Nonchalantly Kasie shrugged, “I didn’t have enough—“ the pained scoff from Nick was almost laughable if Ellie wasn’t extremely concerned about the contents of this drink. “I don’t know,” Kasie continued shaking her head back and forth dismissively, “share with Bishop or something.”

Ellie’s eyes widened at the thought of being trapped with this- this concoction and Nick for who knows how long. But before she could refute Kasie’s suggestion, she was effectively shut down.

“Ok but seriously, take your quarantinis and get out my lab- ya nasties. I don’t need no coronavirus,” came Kasie’s declaration complete with her lifting a lab coated elbow to cover her mouth and nose as she slowly retreated towards her back room, only dropping her arm as the glass door slid shut.

Jimmy began to walk towards the door after a resigned shrug; meanwhile McGee cried out fruitlessly to Kasie, “Hold on- what’s in these things! Should we be worried?”

Kasie just waved goodbye in response.

A snort of laughter escaped Ellie resulting in a nice glare from McGee as he stalked out of the room with his pitcher. Ellie felt eyes omg her still and slowly turned to face Nick- meeting his gaze filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite place.

His voice was low and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine- something she tried heartedly to ignore, “Looks like were quarantine partners, Bishop.” The smug grin that followed should have had her running scared, why it instead turned her on was a mystery she’d rather not solve...

* * *

Ellie swore the pitcher was bottomless- she and Nick both were about 3 drinks in and it seemed like they’d barely made a dent. And the way her head buzzed, nerves relaxed, body warmed- she knew whatever Kasie put into these peach quarantinis was _strong_. Eleanor Bishop didn’t get drunk—but she most definitely was tipsy right now.

Which is exactly how when Nick suggested poker, Ellie apparently thought it was a brilliant idea to up the stakes to strip poker. The voice in the back of her mind that screamed she didn’t know how to play poker quieted by that damn peach liquid.

Laughter bubbled up from deep within her chest and filled the small apartment when it left her mouth, Ellie barely heard the joke from Nick, distracted heavily by his bare muscled chest rising and falling. The little shit decided the first item of clothing—granted Ellie had already lost four—to go would be his shirt, likely to try and use his built tanned pectorals and washboard abs as a ploy. _It wasn’t working, it wasn’t working…_

“Damn it!” Ellie slammed her cards down as she shouted in the general direction of the shark across the kitchen table.

Nick just darkly chuckled in response, pupils dilating slightly as he took in her flushed skin. Ellie had lost her shirt two rounds ago and now was down between her midnight black bra or light-washed blue jeans. Ellie warred in her mind- the thought of losing her pants to reveal her tiny matching thong or losing her bra terrifying, yet strangely excited her the hungrier and hungrier Nick’s stare became.

Her chest rose and fell as her breathing picked up, Nick’s eyes flashing to the movement and darkening to the nth degree. She felt the liquid courage coursing through her veins, inhibitions lowering, pulse throbbing in her ears, limbs feeling fuzzy from the adrenaline high. And yet- she hadn’t had _quite_ enough quarantini to be brave enough for that next step.

Ellie jumped from her seat, chair scraping across the linoleum floor, and exclaimed, “I forfeit! Help me find my shirt.”

Somehow in the craze of strip poker and peach drinks, Ellie had managed to proudly throw her shirt god knows where in the apartment. To help quell her rising embarrassment, Ellie desperately searched the room with her eyes. But Nick sat perfectly still, eyes never leaving her shirtless self.

The cocky tone of his voice hard to miss as he leaned back and crossed his arms accentuating his rolling biceps- doing nothing to help her raging sex drive, “You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to.”

Ellie’s head snapped back to refocus on Nick, jaw dropping at his comment.

“What?” he questioned, feigning innocence, “You were the one who suggested strip poker.” The smirk tugging at the right corner of his lips the only giveaway to his play.

Ellie scoffed at his insinuation despite its accuracy. She felt his eyes roam over her and her breathing quickened, she needed to find that shirt and find it fast-or…”I’m going to sleep.” The lie rolling quickly off her lips to give her an out from the rising tension in the room.

That got Nick’s attention. Pushing his chair back from the table so hard it tipped over, Nick jumped in front of Ellie’s path to the bedroom. His right hand went up gesturing to stop- Ellie huffed and folded her arms angrily underneath her bust. _Bad move, Eleanor._ Nick’s gaze immediately dipped to her highlighted cleavage before snapping back up as if he remembered his purpose of halting her progress. “It’s not even eight, Ellie. Besides…sleep is for the weak!” He smirked, “And we all know you’re not weak, right?” The batting of his eyelashes grating on her nerves.

Yet..the pride in her couldn’t help but front his accusation. Through clenched teeth, Ellie gave in, “Fine. It’s on, Nicholas.” _Too bad he didn’t know what he just signed up for…_

An abrupt turn on her heel and Ellie decided, jeans it was. Undoing her button and fly, hooking her thumbs into the sides, and beginning a slow shimmy of her hips pulling the denim down as she bent at the waist- Ellie savored in the sound of Nick’s sharp intake at the discovery of what she wore underneath. Once the jeans were in a heap on the floor, Ellie toed out of them, making her way back to the table without a look back. Innocently, she called out over her shoulder, “You coming?”

The pause it took for Nick to come back to the table was bolstering to her confidence, despite the smug look on his face when he righted his chair and took his seat. “Wow, and here I thought Eleanor Bishop didn’t get drunk.”

Her mouth flew open, “I’m not that drunk!”

A noise of doubtful approval was his only response.

“Whatever, deal.”

Ellie downed another few glasses of peach-infused dangerous quarantinis and managed to eek out Nick the next few rounds. Until a fatal mistake- a bluff caught and a hand lost.

Ellie ditched her bra without breaking eye contact with Nick. A fire in her eyes matched only by his. Nick had pushed back from the table last round and his boxer briefs did nothing to hide his approval with the move. Ellie dropped her eyes and licked her lips with an accompanying noise of appreciation, that mix of whatever alcohol pulsing through her and giving her the push that she never had while sober.

Nick crossed his legs and scoffed in mock offense, “Excuse me, stop ogling!”

Ellie made no attempt at an apology, instead her own devilish grin broke out, “Well. Stop being so _attractive_!” A raised eyebrow joined her words in a challenge.

Nick’s own brows shot to his hairline, “Excuse me.” He uncrossed his legs, planting both feet firmly on the hardwood floor, legs slightly parted as his elbows found the tops of his knees. Resting his head on his closed joined fists, Nick could not look more predatory, eyeing up his delicate prey in nothing but a black lace thong. His voice managed to drop an octave when he continued, “Didn’t realize my _friend_ was so attracted to me.”

Instinctively Ellie matched his stance, putting certain- assets, on full display. Nicks nostrils flared wildly as his pupils managed to dilate even further. Unable to keep the hunger from her tone, Ellie replied, “We are _not_ friends!”

Nick being the pompous ass he liked to be sometimes, refused to move a muscle- instead initiated a stare down like never before. His eyes not leaving hers for even a millisecond but oh she knew- she knew he was taking _everything_ in, and she couldn’t deny she didn’t like it.

She noticed a wicked spark in his eye moments before he spoke his next words, “Well this is awkward.”

It caught her off guard, slightly shocked at the turn of conversation. Ellie had a feeling he knew what she actually meant when they said they weren’t friends... _hello “friends” don’t eye-fuck each other while playing strip poker drunk off their asses from some damn peach quarantini, thank you coronavirus very much._

Nick must have sensed her hesitation because his expression softened minutely, arms dropping from holding up his chin in an effort to open up his body language. Ellie sensed the shift in the air despite the slowing of her reflexes from the drinks. Nick spoke softly, his words practically a dream in what Ellie believed was her current reality, “Yeah- It’s awkward if we aren’t even friends because...I love you.”

She swore her heart stopped. The alcohol disappeared from her system, the jokes and strip poker and sexual tension forgotten. Nick Torres said the three little words she’d subconsciously wanted to hear for years. Without wasting a second more, Ellie leapt from her chair and pounced on Nick. Her lips crashing to his with an urgency she felt deep in her bones. Gasping for air they broke apart, and Ellie remembered there was one small thing she had to say. Whispering in the breath of space between them, “I love you too, Nick.”

_And thank god for pandemics and peach drinks..._


End file.
